Lunar Eclipse: Call of Feathers
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: AU-Eclipse! Bella had started getting concerned about the 'wolves' 'good' status when she gets ill. She had noticed the slow change when it happened when Jacob attacks her with his clothes off. Her tranformation complete, and she's one p***ed off Siren! And she's hungry for human girl flesh among other things! YURI!
1. Hypnotic

_**Lunar Eclipse **_

_**Call of Feathers**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Hypnotic**_

Werewolves? Who would have thought it, huh? Well Bella Swan certainly hadn't. Though in all honesty she should have suspected something weird since she has dated a Vampire. Well, they're not really, real Werewolves, and she isn't sure that they don't exist too. But they're more like shape shifters or something. Whatever, who cares about details anyway?

She had just discovered the truth behind her friend Jacob's sudden departure from her life and now has a lot to think about. Like the fact, she had felt safer with blood drinking vampires. Though they only drink from animals, fighting their very nature to stay as close to human as they can. Even working and attending schools as they moved from one location to another.

But these wolves… these shifters are, well creepy is the word she secretly thought about them. She has recently discovered something they do called imprinting. Now she's all for love and all as she had found what she thought was love that might have just been infatuation. But this imprinting sounds sick and disturbing. Since what it basically means is that eventually, each of the wolves will imprint on a human girl, and claim her as his mate. Now sure, she hadn't thought too into that at first. But when she discovered one of them had imprinted on a two-year-old little girl it got the cogs moving.

How sick is that. Though she knows he won't do anything with her until she's older, he goes to visit her regularly. Now she's not sure but it seems like he has began grooming her to be his partner. That isn't how things should be, is it? She should have a choice in the matter and have options. Plus, if she does love him like that in return. He'll potentially live forever while she grows old and dies. It just seems sick.

Sure, she had dated an immortal, but at least she could have been turned, and lived forever with him.

Bella sighed from where she lay motionless on her bed, running her fingers through her mahogany coloured hair before staring at her pale hands. The wolves scared her in other less obvious ways than that too. Like the way Jacob sometimes leered at her in very unflattering ways. She shuddered at the thought. She isn't even sure she likes boys anymore. Maybe she hadn't all along, but Edward was the exception to that as he is very effeminate.

Not only has she been questioning her sexuality and the safety of the wolves but ever since she found out about them, last month she's been feeling odd, and has been having dizzy spells. Her temperature has been jumping from ice cold to boiling hot without warning. And the oddest thing she keeps feeling like she's lost an arm or something. Plus the whole loosing motor control in her limbs for a few seconds at a time. She wondered whether there might be something seriously wrong with her.

However, the worse thing is she seems to be different every day, though nobody else seems to have noticed. Her eyes are brighter. Her face is more symmetrical, and her body. Well, her body has filled out nicely. Heck, she even has some muscle definition now. That can't be natural now can it?

Bella has felt herself getting both stronger and faster. Her sight while never bad had only gotten better. She can now hear and smell things that she would have previously missed. And food tastes so much better. She may not be the brightest person at school, but she's almost certain that she won't be human soon.

She would have never considered it if she hadn't been around all of this supernatural stuff for so long now. But what could she be changing into? It can't be a vampire as she hasn't been bitten and apparently, it hurt like hell turning. And it can't be a shifter as this is different to described. Plus she doesn't think she has any Native American blood in her.

She has also noticed people staring at her with dreamlike expressions. Their eyes glassy and lovesick. And that isn't just the boys, but girls too. Heck, she had caught all of the girls in the changing room for Phys Ed staring at her while in her underwear with looks of lust in their eyes. It was surprisingly only a little creepy, but also very flattering. She had wondered whether she could be producing some kind of pheromone to attract people like moths to a flame. Or maybe some kind of psychic energy? Since she must have some kind of power as she can shield her mind from a mind reader.

And now she's been home all week, sick. She could barely get up to use the bathroom. She can feel it now. Whatever change she's been going through is nearing its end. She just hopes she doesn't suddenly turn into a vicious bear or something equally as strange and frightening. But that is unlikely as bears don't normally draw people too them like that. No, people normally run away from them.

_Maybe a Veela like from Harry Potter._ She thought amusedly. Though, maybe a myth similar to the Veela in the books.

She grit her teeth in pain as she felt as if her bones were suddenly on fire before it stopped as suddenly as it started. She groaned in annoyance when her senses detected a threat. She moved faster than she felt possible, all of her previous ills leaving her feeling fit, and strong.

Bella was confused as she stood with her back to the open bedroom window staring at a surprise large Native American boy. His muscles rippled as he crawled back off the bed from where he had obviously attempted to attack her. She grimaced in disgust as he stood. He was stark naked. His penis rock hard and throbbing.

She gulped as she realised what he was going to do. Her friend, how could he? What a sick bastard. "Get out of my house!" she suddenly hissed. Her voice she mildly noted, sounding different yet the same. It was more pleasing to the ears. But right now, it also held a dangerous note to it. She took a little pleasure in the quiver that ran down his body. His thing even softening.

He looked down in complete shock before looking back up towards the beautiful creature before him, wearing her pale blue pyjamas. "B-Bella?" he asked quietly. "I-I can explain!"

She felt and heard a growl tear up through her chest and out of her lips. "Explain! You don't need to explain you sick pervert!" she roared at him angrily. "How dare you think you can touch me you filthy mutt!"

His eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger. His whole body beginning to shake. "Don't call me that you filthy whore. I just came to get what's rightfully mine!"

Bella snapped. She charged. Time for the world around her seemed to slow down. Everything was in crystal clarity. An explosion of fiery golden light erupted around her. It moved her hair, it shining brightly. Then feathers of golden-white energy burst around her for only a moment before the light faded leaving her with two huge white feathered wings on her back, and three long fir-feathered tails streaming behind her. Her feet no longer touching the ground as her new appendages moved her effortlessly through the air in the small bedroom.

She crashed into him almost before he transformed fully into a huge russet wolf. Her long sharp nails slicing through his flesh. The wolf roared out in pain before he was thrown through the door. Wood splintered the floor as the wolf dizzily climbed to its feet growling at her.

Bella grit her teeth in anger, but started suddenly as she heard something behind her. She took a quick look and started to panic as another huge wolf, grey this time had launched itself through her bedroom window. Her instincts took hold and before she could stop her self or even care her huge wings flapped out tearing through the walls as they flapped down furiously.

She shot up, tearing through the ceiling as if it was made of paper, she continued through the attic before crashing through the roof out into the night's sky. She hovered above the house in surprise as she shook off the debris, and dust.

Looking down she could see the two dogs staring up at her angrily in her busted room. She let out a snarl. How the fuck is she going to explain this away? Heck, she figured she'll have to leave. It might look as if some wild animal attacked, which wouldn't be too far from the truth.

With one more snarl a few tears leaked from her eyes and she flapped her wings. She shot up higher, surprised at her speed when a bombing shockwave exploded from around her. She found her self smirking as the wind breezed through her hair before she shot forwards above the clouds several booms erupted as she moved faster than even a vampire could run. She supposed this could be fun. It's no wonder vampires always seemed a little smug.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Bella slowed as she realised she had flown quite far into Canada and thought about what she should do about everything. She took note however that her pale skin seemed to shimmer and glow slightly in the sunlight, but was certain that most wouldn't take much note of such detail as it can easily be explained away as some kind of moisturiser as she's seen celebrities skin shine.

She looked at the snow white wings as she held them open effortlessly gliding along. They look so delicate but she now knows they're anything but weak as they tore through plasterboard without effort. She could now see her hair hanging down the side of her face. It was as white as her wings, which surprisingly hadn't well… surprised her.

Bella shook her head clear as she took a look at her tails frowning. Now she's seen plenty of pictures and descriptions of angles but in none of them have they ever had tails. However, she supposed that the tails do make flying easier as she can even tell that without them controlling her fight would be a very hard chore. She figured that since birds have tails that it doesn't seem that far-fetched that angle's would too.

However, Bella thought back to the thought of Veela she had earlier. The pull she seems to have on people sometimes. Maybe the whole angle legend came from another source, but what draws people in. she thought for a moment before she remembered: Sirens. The sirens from Greek mythology were supposed to lire Greek solders to their deaths by singing a song that captivates them and they normally sunk their ships on the rocks and those who survived. Well she wasn't sure but maybe they became lunch. Damn she wishes she paid better attention to these things.

Could she really be a siren? Some movies and books give them wings and she's certain they do research on these things.

She shakes her head clear. It sounds right now like it's the most possible solution, but just like vampires the sirens legend is fraught with inaccuracies.

Bella sighed as she realised it really doesn't matter right now because she's thirsty and spotted a refreshing fresh river below. She swooped down gently and landed her bare feet on the stony shore with so much grace that Alice would be awed. She half expected it to hurt her feet and toes… she could feel every single pebble, though none caused her soft yet seemingly unbreakable skin any discomfort. The stones were even cold from the snowy temperature but still it wasn't uncomfortable but felt kind of nice.

Shaking those oddities away her wings held lazily to her back and she listened to the nature around her before looking into the gentle clear blue water. It was magnificent and smelt very clean. Well she guessed her instincts were telling her it's clean.

Looking in she could see her perfect reflection and her siren theory seemed almost positive. She had to blink several times in surprise upon seeing her eyes. They were now a vibrant forest green, glowing so bright the edges blurred out into the white of her eyes, and the black pupils a slight slants to them. Her surprise only increased when she realised neither her wings nor tails had torn up her pyjamas but rather modified them a little.

She smiled a little showing off razor sharp fanged teeth of perfection before she crouched down and scooped up some ice cold water into her cupped hands and took a sip, repeating several times until her thirst was quenched. She was glad she can still enjoy a drink of water but she was starting to feel hungry and that brought on fear because she had never hunted before.

She needed feeding however, to keep her strength up so she took a few steadying breath before taking one huge breath and froze for less that a second as her mind processed every scent and sound around her for the easiest pray. She heard it stumble a few miles away and she flittered towards it.

Bella dodged weaved and caressed her way through the forest, her wings and tails moving automatically to increase her grace and balance while running along the ground. Her hair whipped back as she ran freely towards her pray licking her lips in anticipation she felt a little worried that she won't even attempt to cook it. She internally shivered at the thought, but was scared that she couldn't tell whether that was a good or bad shiver.

She suddenly stopped behind a large tree, her wings acting as air brakes and her mouth watered slightly as she smelt her dinner's warms and fresh body ripe for the picking. Its heart rate was higher than expected but then it might have sensed a predator nearby ready to claim its flesh and meat to keep hunger at bay.

Licking her lips once more she piqued her head around the tree with hunger in her eyes. It was like smelling and anticipating a stake meal cooked to your perfect specifications. However, her muscles all tensed up and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw a young blonde blue-eyed human girl of maybe eighteen or nineteen.

She was wearing a big burly coat and thick trousers and hiking boots with a huge backpack that she had dropped to her feet as she seemed to be looking worried as she was trying to get a signal on her cell phone.

"Damn reception… knew I should have gone for the other network!" she muttered angrily as she shook her phone as if that would help with her reception problem.

Bella realised immediately that the pretty meal is lost all alone and licked her lips again before freezing and shaking her head trying to clear it of thoughts of how tasty the girls flesh could really be. Her cold tinted cheeks made her flesh very tempting. Just the thought of drinking the girl's bodily fluids blood and… other things turned her on and she realised she's now fighting with her self. Could she really eat the girl?

That last thought was answered when she stepped out of her hiding spot making sure to snap a few twigs to get the girls attention. She span around in fright and surprise, but when she caught sight of Bella her breath caught in her throat and her mouth hung open in awe. The girl's heartbeat rose to new levels and adrenalin coursed through her veins.

"Hello there!" Bella finally spoke, her voice different from when she was angry with the wolves. It was soft, inviting, loving, seductive, and maybe even hypnotic. She figured that's where the sirens song comes from. Her voice also sounded musical. "My name is Isabella!" she told her her full name surprised it fit her so much better now.

"M-my names A-Amy," she replied in barely a whisper, but Bella's hearing easily picked it up as if she whispered her name into her ears. Bella was trying to fight her self but it became very hard when a part of her wanted to eat her, and that part had nothing to do with instincts.

"Are you lost my sweet Amy?" she asked, the words flowing easily from her lips.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Amy's heartbeat only increased as I watched her, licking my lips hungrily as she nodded her head sweetly her cell phone finally slipping from her fingers as I took a few steps closer. I paused as I gazed at her, my eyes totally dazzling her I reached out my right hand for her and made a 'come' motion.

She foolishly obeyed and I soon took her hand and pulled her delicious form into my body and couldn't resist. I leaned in and licked from her chin to her nose. She quivered and moaned out limply in my arms and I could only smile as I could smell her cum. Her cool flesh tasted lovely on my tongue and I enjoyed the lingering sensation on my tongue.

I smiled as I nibbled my dinner's lower lip causing her to whimper under my control as I carefully split the skin and tasted her sweet blood, my eyes lolled back as I enjoyed her sweet taste. Oh fuck, I have to taste her flesh, to bite into her.

She gasped a little as I tore her coat open and threw it to the floor but still she wasn't fighting me as I wrapped my arms carefully around her pathetically fragile body my tongue sending her heart into overdrive as it lulled and stroked along her neck and over her ears making her a quivering mass of jelly within my power. She's my meal and I know she won't even try to resist me anything I want from her.

My hands find their way to the butt of her trousers and my sharp nails cut into the fabric easily and in one swift motion they had been torn free from the delicacies that are her delightfully slim legs, her thighs practically begging to slither down my throat to quell the beast of my hunger. I looked from her droopy lust filled eyes to the excitement between her legs. Her tight white panties completely drenched with her fluids front and back as my hands squeezed her tight butt.

I pulled back slightly to look at her as she completely ignored the cold for her pleasures and found my self smiling as I finally tore away her black tee shirt, taking her bra with it and throwing them down I grinned full-fledged. Her D cup breasts were firm and supple, and her small pink nipples were solid with her arousal.

I couldn't hold back as I squeezed both of her titties tightly within my hands causing her to whimper in both pain and pleasure. My hands squeezed along her tits till I was finally squeezing her solid nipples. Her squeal of pain made my juices flow like a waterfall down my legs as I squeezed harder her cry grew louder until I let her go.

She gasped for breath as she fell onto her butt in the snow. I half expected the snow to fizzle and steam with how hot the girl is. She looked up at me breathing hard and painfully as I gazed down at the sexy little meal licking my lips she gulped down some saliva trying to get her breath back.

However, her breath caught in her throat again as I tore my pyjama from my body lobbing the tattered material to the ground I smirked at her as her eyes grew wide and her juices were almost gushing. She had even managed a small orgasm. Though I had to admit even silently to my self that my body looked near perfect… wow, I actually complemented myself.

Pushing silly thoughts away my dinner was waiting for me so I gracefully slid down to my knees between her legs, my wings exploding open. Her expression was that of awe and lust as I finally tore her panties from her body. Her pussy was wetter than I had thought and her folds were swollen and almost throbbing with anticipation with some soft blonde hairs neatly trimmed above her slit, unlike me as I no longer actually have any hair, which beats having to trim or anything.

I couldn't hold back. I pushed my face between her legs, my tongue stroking her slit up to her swollen clit and nibbling it. She gasped out bucking her hips frantically with her cum, whimpering and begging it to last with a raspy voice full of desperation. Her small fragile fingers were wound within my snow-white hair as she tried to pull me closer wishing for the feeling to last forever. Her heart was pounding within her slender ribcage in danger of braking.

However she hasn't the strength to keep me put as I drunk the last of her precious cum and trailed my moist tongue up her body as I slid two fingers deep within my own pussy and two within my meals. I was finger fucking us both hard and moaning almost as much as my meal as my lips finally sucked in one of her delicious nipples.

She came again just as I did and my mouth opened wider sucking in more of her tit before my teeth sunk in and the girl screamed in both terror and orgasm as her hips bucked and my teeth tore out a good and delicious taste of blood and meat. It was my own personal drug. I kept finger fucking her and myself as she cried and whimpered in both pain and pleasure, my teeth sinking into her some more and they tore off more flesh and she started trying to push me away, but it was useless.

I could see her pail blue eyes so full of fear and lust; it was simply divine and made my heart beat with love and hunger. I continued eating her delectable tits as she cried in agony, licking at her bloodied flesh, savouring every mouthful. I stopped eating as I could see her ribs and bits of her working insides, my fingers still working us both, my body no longer needing to hold her down as she could only whimper now from pain and possibly the oncoming of both shock and death.

I couldn't help but smile as I licked some blood up from dribbling down her chest and continued over her fresh wounds. My tongue continued trailing down to her pussy, her body involuntarily shuddering with a cum as my tongue touched her clit and I could now hear her heartbeat slowing down. However, it sped up slightly as I pulled my fingers from her cunt and my teeth sunk in, my other fingers working even harder on myself as she whined and cried as I tore her pussy meat from her.

As I was enjoying the meat on her thighs I removed my fingers from my self and licked them clean. I could hear her heart slowing with every second as I ate her to the bone happy to have come across such a delicious girl lost in the words.

Soon however I smirked as the light left her horrified eyes and her heat finally stopped. It only took me a sort while to finish my meal. I left nothing but bone. Everything else I ate from her lungs to her brain. I had even taken great enjoyment out of plucking out her eyeballs and eating them. They tasted a little gooey, but I had just murdered some poor innocent girl so I felt as if I owed it to her not to let any edible part of her go to waste. I even sucked out the marrow from her bones before I sat back with a happy sigh with only bones a bag and shreds of clothes as evidence of the meals existence.

I frowned as I looked upon the bones of a girl that only moments ago was on a metaphorical cloud nine, now I guess she's really there. I would have thought I would feel guiltier about what I had done than I do but I don't. Holding the fragile and weak human within my arms felt wonderful and empowering. I realised that it's just the way nature is… I wonder whether I can fight this but even more I wonder whether I want to.

I shake my head clear as I stand up with the grace of the predator I am, and I was going to see whether poor Amy has some spare clothes I can have since she's about the same size when I heard a branch snap to my left. I don't act instantly as that could be dangerous as I'm sure no normal creature on this planet would be near me, especially while I was eating, and not many creatures full stop that could hide so well from me, of that I'm certain.

I slowly turn to my left, eye narrowed and senses on full alert not that I could see anything, my wings preparing for my flight out of potential danger, and I find myself pissed off at being caught with my trousers down, or completely naked as the case is.

"Who's there!" I demand in a whisper but I know they'll hear, and I can now smell the slight trace of arousal, maybe two different scents.

I heard a soft sigh and another whimper and two girls/women walked gracefully from the tree line… one smell sweet, and the other like the forest and dirt. The oldest has deep red almost auburn hair and is stunningly beautiful and perfect figure wearing skinny jeans and a black tee that accentuated her large tits, and I can see her solid nipples through, with white trainers. Her skin sparkled in the sunlight as it shone through the trees making her even more stunning. She looked to be around seventeen when she was turned but her ruby red eyes held a slight weariness though most prominent was the playfulness.

The younger girl is cute that's for sure with short cropped sunny blonde hair wearing a crimson red summer dress that only dropped a few inches above her perfect ass. Her legs long and slender, and chest small, also I can see her hard nipples through it, her dress held by spaghetti straps, and she seemed to me to be only twelve or thirteen years old. Her eyes are a deep midnight blue with specks of silver within them. She was barefoot and smile so bright I thought that if she continues she blind the vampire and me. I could smell that both girls are highly aroused.

"Hi there!" the vampires bell like voice rang out to me. I was surprised at her strong English accent, the sort I would associate with royalty. Damn, I had never known that vampires sounded that nice before. "My name is Cassandra, as I don't doubt you know I'm a vampire," she began with a beautiful smile introducing herself. "And this," she gestured the blonde. "Is Tabitha, she is a lykan… or as you might say, werewolf."

"And I am Isabella!" my voice breezed perfectly from my lips as I relaxed a little. "And I am a…"

"Siren!" interrupted Tabitha eagerly with a southern US accent, almost bouncing with excitement. She made me smile a little as I was reminded of Alice's behaviour. "Thank you, it means a lot that you think that I'm nice like her but I'm not I'm afraid to say. I'm a naughty girl." I was startled. How the hell does she know what I'm thinking… is she psychic? Doesn't my shield work against her. "Oh it works fine, and no I can't read minds, I can read the world around me. It sort of tells me stuff, though it's not always right and doesn't always work when I want it too. But it told me of you and we were near so came to see for our selves."

I gave a nervous smile as their eyes scanned me up and down several times but I didn't embarrass myself by trying to cover up now. "So… err… what do you want with me?" I asked them curiously.

"You," Cassandra said with a smirk. "I'm sure a twisted creature like you will be fun to be with… did you enjoy your meal?" she asked gesturing the ground.

I looked to see the humans bones before looking back at her. "So… you kill humans too."

She snorted in amusement as she flittered over to the girls backpack and tore it open having a look inside. "I'm not that disgusting or brutal to my dinner. Heck, even Tabby's not like that. Sure she eats before the persons dead but she can't hypnotise them into 'letting' you eat them alive."

I just pouted as she threw a skirt and tee shirt at me. "That's all she has that looks good," she said looking down at the humans boots. "Sorry, they're a bit bloody; you'll have to go bare foot."

"And what about underwear?" I demanded.

She shrugged and pulled some out. "These are all dirty and some even seem to have been pissed in," she shrugged as she just dumped them on the floor. "Just go get dressed and we can leave, neither Tabs nor I am wearing any undies so who cares. But first you might want to wash off the blood. We'll clean up your mess while you're gone…"

I sigh as I flitter off and head back to the river. It only takes me less than a minute and I look at my self as I drop my clothes to the shore and sigh. The sky's darkening but I can still see my bloodied reflection and shake my head clear as I look down at my new clothes. How am I going to get them on with wings? It was then I remembered how they came and concentrated, and within seconds they had disappeared in a whirlwind of energy feathers along with my tails.

I felt a little more naked without them as I re-evaluated my appearance. My vibrant mahogany hair was back but my once boring brown eyes are a more amber leaning towards yellow and still have an awesome brightness to them without glowing. I sigh as I step into the cold water though the temperature wasn't a bother. It felt refreshing as I cleaned my self off.

As I climbed out clean and refreshed I didn't care that my new clothes would get wet as I climbed into the black rippled skirt. It only hung quarter way down my thighs. I then placed on the plain black tee shirt with a groan as it was a little tight and one of those ones that showed off my tone tummy and accentuated my bust.

Ah well, I suppose the sexier I look the easier it will be to ensnare the next cute girl I find to satisfy my hunger.

"Whoa, you best watch out Bella!" Cassandra said laughingly from behind. "I don't think we'll be able to keep our hands to ourselves."

"Especially after how horny you made us from just watching you eat dinner!" giggled Tabitha's voice. "You sure do like to play with your food. Hadn't your mother ever taught you any manners?" she asked playfully.

"Nope," I agreed with a smirk as I turned to them. "My mother was always trying to make me forget things like that," I said laughingly. "So where do you babes want to go, because I would really like to find a certain ginger bitch before hunting down… a certain… 'Boy'."

They both smirked. "Well its back to Forks if you want Victoria," said Tabitha in amusement surprising me with our destination. "And it just so happens that Edward shall be there soon as well with his family because of your disappearance. If we don't hurry we'll miss all of the fighting between the filthy dogs and your vampy buds," she said happily her southern accent coming through strong (and totally sexy).

"Why are they going to fight the dogs?" I asked in confusion.

"The Cullen's will blame them for your death," she replied. "Though Carlisle will try to see reason along with Esme the rest won't, even Roselle. And yes I know Edward's a mind reader but he'll be blinded by guilt and rage."

"OK then, destination Forks Washington USA!" I cried out in excitement about to rush off when a though occurred. "Um… will they still beat the dogs up if we're there?" I asked Tabitha hopefully. I'll never forgive Jacob.

"I don't know I'm not a fortune teller you know," she answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh, OK, sorry," I replied with a smile, less than a moment from flittering off back home with my new friends when Cassandra grabbed my warm wrist with her solid cold, smooth and soft hand smiling at me she pointed in a different direction looking highly amused. "Err, right sorry," I laughed nervously as the three of us flittered off in the correct direction thankful they're with me or I might not have ever found my way.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Innocence of the Hunter

_**Lunar Eclipse**_

_**Call of Feathers**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Innocence of the Hunter**_

We had just arrived back in Forks and I was furious. I want nothing more than to rip my whiny bitch of my brother's balls off with a rusty chainsaw. He growled from his silver Volvo as I climbed out of the back of Carlisle's Mercedes as I refused to ride in the same car as the bastard who lost me my best friend. I loved her more than Edward ever did anyway… jerk.

He was suddenly in my face glaring at me in that pained, pathetic way that makes me want to slap him. Ah, what the fuck, my right hand moves without a thought and the rest of the family wince as Edward bounces across the ground passed our house. I smirk smugly as he comes to a crashing stop and just lies there as if he's actually hurt… what a douche. He's probably trying to get some sympathy. I hold back a laugh as he once more growls at me but he doesn't get up.

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded me gently. "That is no way to treat your brother," she said as he finally sat up. I could practically feel his smugness, though that disappeared when Esme continued. "Even though it is your brother's fault our poor Bella was taken by some horrid monster."

Edward hung his head shamefully and I would have gloated in glee if I wasn't so depressed. "I'm going to see what I can find out about… what happened."

I quickly flitter off towards Bella's house before any of the others try to stop me but I'm soon joined by Roselle. I was surprised it was her and not Edward being his usual idiot self. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive him.

"I still don't get it," she said, speaking softly as she looked at me. "Not only Edward but you too. What is this girl? You freaking broke up with Jasper because you realised you don't love him like that."

I rolled my eyes. "It's more complicated than that Rose. Anyway Jasper and I knew when we got together that we're not mates so knew it wouldn't last. But when we left Bella it was like I left a peace of my self behind."

She sighed. "OK… but what about Edward? He seems to think that he's in love with her too."

"He's just infatuated according to Jasper," I replied shrugging. "I think it's a cross between her scent and her closed mind. He's never experienced that kind of stuff before so he's mistaken it for love and wouldn't drop it or I would have returned and Bella…" I couldn't even say it as a lump caught in my throat.

Rose didn't say anymore as we reached the back of Bella's house where her window is now bordered up from where it had obviously broken. I frowned as I detected two odd scents. One was unmistakably Bella's, though it was somehow different… it has a kind of summer or winter feel to it.

How the hell can scents contain a feeling I may never know but it does. I looked to Rose to see her looking at me with a weird expression as if she's trying to figure that one out her self before her pretty face crinkled up and a snarl escaped her throat.

My nose had crinkled too as I took more notice of the other scent and realised it wasn't one but many. They smelt like wet dog, or like when you don't dry clothes properly, only a lot worse. I actually had the urge to growl myself but held back and returned my gaze to Rose. I flinched… she looked livid, and I fear for whoever pissed her off and hope it isn't me.

"T-those fucking dogs!" she screeched in pure spiteful hate. "T-they did this. They attacked Bella… a-and I can smell their…" she trailed off unable to say the word but I could smell the very faint traces too and was soon seeing as much red as Rose. I remember Carlisle telling Jasper and I about the res dogs.

"They hurt my Bella!" I finally hissed out. "I'll rip those things apart and bring her back to safely."

"Wait!" Rose commanded grabbing my tiny wrist. She flinched as I stared at her. "We should get the others first… we can't take them by ourselves. They broke their own treaty and attacked a human. If they let that shit slide then we'll slaughter every last native so that there'll be no new dogs!"

I couldn't keep the sinister smile from my lips as I nodded my agreement and we blasted our way home at top speed not needing to investigate further even though we probably should have.

We made it home in record time. Everyone had just finished unloading the cars and quickly flittered closer, though Edward kept further back.

"Emmett!" Rose ordered first. He looked at her in surprise. "Pin down Edward before he hears our thoughts and gets himself killed!"

Hearing this Edward went to flee but Carlisle grabbed his wrist giving Emmett his chance and with Jasper's help they pinned him to the ground as he snarled and screamed death threats to destroy the whole dog tribe confusing everyone but Rose and I.

We had thought after we told Carlisle and the others that we would be preparing for battle and to potentially rescue sweet innocent Bella. I just pray she's still alive.

However, Carlisle's cursed good nature kicked in as he seemed to believe that it was possible that the dogs may have tried to save Bella from whatever or whoever took her, conveniently forgetting the other scent in his worry. Though, the others minus Esme as she agreed with Carlisle were all willing to attack straightaway.

Carlisle must have taken half an hour to make us see things his way, though we only pretended to… I'm pretty sure he knew we all still believed the dogs took her for their sick games. Therefore, we waited for Carlisle to set up a meeting with the wolves at the border. He demanded it be within an hour. I had never seen him being so… so uncompromising before. He even stated that waiting any longer could be disastrous to innocent peoples continued living.

I could hear both sides of the conversation like all of my family and we can tell from his voice that rather than the normal hatred (according to Rose) one Billy Black was scared. No, from his quaking voice he was terrified. The look on Carlisle's face had been calm at the beginning of the call adamant of the wolves' innocence but by the time he hung up his eyes were pitch black and I could see he was barely holding back his fury.

I Alice Brandon Cullen have lived with this family for around sixty years or so and not once have I seen Carlisle's eyes blacken from anything but hunger and then very rarely.

I don't think he believes their innocents anymore. In fact, even sweet Esme looked angry though she was surprisingly more composed than any of us.

We had a short time to wait until our meeting and it took an age before we had but five minutes and we flittered off. Edward had both Jasper and Emmett holding his wrists to keep him from blindly attacking while Rose and Esme kept close to me but otherwise let me be as I was being a lot more composed than Edward.

Well, I of course was secretly plotting some sinister schemes against the dogs. If Edward were smart he would just calm down and escape when Jasper's guard was down. But let's face it, Edward's not that cleaver. I almost laughed as I heard his hiss and retort of 'I heard that' but he continued struggling, his instincts overcoming his common sense… it's probably a boy thing.

We soon reached the borderline and only had a few minutes to wait when I smelt super mould. I figure it was making me feel queasy as well as violent.

Then I could see them, three huge bronze Native American boys. They were carrying a man in a wheelchair and followed by a portly man. The humans were terrified. I could smell their fear, and even some of the transformed dogs hidden were frightened. They most probably realise a good portion of them might die tonight.

The three Native American boys looked smug and unconcerned, though one was vibrating and looked as if he was seconds away from jumping us as the other two placed wheelchair guy down and took defensive positions. However, the oldest looking of the two others gave him a warning glare and he backed down.

"Where is Bella Swan!" these words wore spoken by Carlisle calmly but everyone flinched at the edge and authority they held. His eyes no longer the gentle orbs of liquid gold I have grown accustom to. Now, here stands a vampire who could almost be classed in with the elders of the mythical world.

"We don't-don't know," wheelchair guy said shakily. Damn I hate this… with all of these mutts around I can't see the future.

"Liar!" Edward hissed out angrily straining against my other two brothers pure ice daggers directed at one of the native boys as the boy seemed to look amused. "T-that one Black… Jacob Black tried to rape her!" he screamed out these words. The boys eyes widened in surprise as both Emmett and Jasper let Edward go.

Edward flitters at the same time as Rose and me. Several dogs charged out and both Rose and I would have most probably lost our heads or at least a limb if it wasn't for someone or someone's grabbing our arms and landing us neatly on a thick tree branch to safety. I saw Edward had flittered back to our side of the border as the wolves looked up at our tree wearily.

Both Rose and I look behind us to see a red haired 'red eyed' vampire I have not met before with a short blonde girl. She smelt strongly of the forest and I'm quite sure I've never met her species before.

I then startled as I heard sweet giggling and it suddenly felt like summer and winter, but it was like I could smell these feelings… strange.

I looked across the clearing on our side to see the most stunning creature in all of my life. She was most certainly the most beautiful, perfect and incredible creature I had ever seen. Her crinkled mahogany hair cascading down her shoulders, her brownish amber yellow eyes sparkling happiness.

She walked bare foot wearing only a short black skirt and a black tee. She was stunning, sexy, and everything else in between. It was as if she held power over everyone. We just watched transfixed as she stopped before the rest of my surprised and confused family.

She smiled widely as she turned to the mutts and they flinched. "Naughty doggies," she spoke, her voice as cold as winter as well as warm like summer. It sent a shiver through my spine. "Someone should hit your noses with rolled up newspaper, and rub your naughty faces in your dodo to teach you to be good little doggies," she said sing-song mocking them.

She seemed to dazzle everyone with just her words. I'm sure if she wasn't that the dogs would have attacked her for the insult because they have no self control.

The two girls who had saved Rose and I were both giggling and I couldn't help but smile. My Bella's alive… better than alive, she's wearing something that looks sexy.

"You tried to rape me Jacob!" she whispered and seemed pleased he flinched. She then licked her lips. "We're going to kill you all unless you bring me a selection of the cutest 'normal' girls in all of your tribe for me to pick one out!"

The dogs all just stared at her and the humans seemed unable to speak through fear. She rolled her eye. "Edward you jerk. I can't fucking read their minds you freaking retard!" she hissed at him making him jump and look at her nervously.

"Um…" he began uncomfortably. "They want to know why?" he asked trying to give her that stupid crooked grin he thinks will make her swoon but stopped as he heard my thoughts.

She just rolled her eyes as if that were obvious and Bella's two new friends laughed. "Well I've just ran all of the way from North Canada and I'm freaking starving," she said startling all of us as she almost looked to be watering at the mouth at the thought. "Yes, I do believe a nice booby stack will make me feel better. Oh, and don't worry about killing her or anything," she added the last as an after thought waving the thought off as if it were ludicrous. "I like my supper as fresh as can be before I sink my teeth into it," she smiled. "Oh… and the screaming and crying turns me on like something you would never believe."

I grimaced unsure whether she's joking or not. Bella's friends weren't laughing as if this is a joke and the vampire girl has red eyes so I'm almost certain Bella wants a female member of their tribe for her supper as retribution for the attack on her a few days ago. Well her evil pan for revenge out evils all of mine hands down, but will she really eat some tribe girl alive just for vengeance?

"Of course she will," agreed the blonde girl to my thoughts and I almost groaned at the thought of another mind reader. "No silly, I just know. I can't read your mind," she smiled brightly. I like her. She reminds me of me. "Thank you but I'm not a nice person like you."

OK, this girl answering me like this is creepier than when Edward does it.

"They're all saying a very big no!" Edward suddenly spoke regaining my attention. He looked as baffled as I felt. I know that's my sweet Bella but at the same time I feel like she's embraced her inner monster and I'm worried about her, and at the same time this new assertive Bella is incredibly sexy.

"Oh really," she asked, directing her question to the dogs and they all nodded their heads growling at her. "I guess I'll just have to send off a letter to the regional shape-shifter council and have them bring me a selection of your finest female tribe to choose from instead, but with them I'll demand a few more for the inconvenience. I'm certain they don't want a war with us over something so embarrassing now do they, they'll be the laughing stock of the mythical community. Your whole tribe might be crushed. I'll give you one week to decide."

She smirked and was about to turn her back on them when several wolves whined and wheelchair guy called out in panic. "W-wait!" he said very afraid as she turned to him, amused. "O-only one?" he asked pleadingly. I couldn't believe he was giving in. This shape-shifter council must be a thing for them to fear. Bella nodded in agreement and he nodded. "T-tomorrow afternoon we'll bring a selection to choose from, o-ok?" he asked desperately, and I could tell from Edward's and Jasper's expressions the wolves were panicking and quite afraid now.

"Very well," she agreed happily rubbing her tummy in anticipation for her meal. We waited and watched as the wolves managed to take wheelchair guy without transforming back and they all retreated.

I flittered into Bella's arms hugging her almost as tightly as she hugged me as soon as the dogs were out or hearing range. "Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're safe. I was so worried the dogs had you prisoner."

She giggled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about me my little pixy babes I'm not that breakable anymore."

"I didn't know there's such a thing as a regional shape-shifters council," Carlisle suddenly interrupted.

"Oh there isn't!" interrupted the blonde girl as she flittered down next to us with a grin. "But they're so big-headed they think there is and that's all that matters so Bella can get a free and easy meal tomorrow."

"Y-you're really going to eat some innocent girl?" Edward suddenly asked looking very pained. Bella looked at him confused still wrapped in my hug and nodded her head and I could almost hear her tummy grumbling at the thought. "Well I'm sorry Bella but its over. I can't be with someone who would so willingly eat some poor girl."

And with those words he flittered off looking for all the world like his heart had been ripped out. "Err, I don't actually remember agreeing to go back out with him and never intended to."

I smiled at her and snuggled into her hold. "He's just being melodramatic and saw several visions of you making and arse out of him as he tried to get you to go back out with him," I told her in amusement.

"Oh… well that explains his freaky odd behaviour," she agreed happily. "But what am I going to tell my dad when I go home… 'Hay dad your best friends kid is a sex offender and tried to rape me, and then tried to rip me apart when he turned into a giant wolf because I transformed into a kick arse angle that's really a siren. Oh and I eat people, but don't worry I'm gay so that means I only eat girls, coz guys, yucky, but its safe for Alice to come over and hang and stuff because she's a vampire and I don't eat people that have passed their best before date... well not like that anyway," she added the last smirking at me.

"Oh yeah by the way will it be OK if my vampire and lykan friends stay over. Don't worry neither of them are partial to eating men if they can help it and promised not to kill you 'k'. I don't think that would go down too well."

Emmett was bursting with laughter that seemed to explode from his gut as the red eyed vampire and the blonde girl I now know is a real werewolf giggled, heck even Roselle found it funny enough to crack a smile.

"Don't be silly Bella dear," Esme said all motherly as she came over and almost pulled Bella from me to give her a hug before pulling back. "You and your friends can stay with us as long as you don't hunt humans anywhere near here. We don't want anyone getting suspicious."

"Thanks Esme," Bella said happily as Carlisle nodded in agreement. The guys really kind, and understands that Bella can no longer help the way she is but I hope that with time we might be able to get her off her human diet.

Bella smiled at me. "You broke up with Jasper right?" Although it sounded like a question I'm certain it was a statement of fact. I'm almost positive that the blonde girl told her. I just nodded. "Cool. Then Cassy, Tabby and I will share with you babes and we'll have lots of fun."

She smirked as my eyes widened and I swear Emmett is the first ever vampire in history to ever choke on his own venom through being startled.

I then found Bella pulling me along at speeds with the other two girls, calling behind her for Jasper and Emmett to grab Edward and for everyone to disappear until morning. I looked into the future and was almost the first vampire to ever pass out in shock.

Tabby giggled. "I know me too... but it all seems like a lot of fun."

I felt myself whimpering as I was dragged into the house up the stairs and into my room. I was practically thrown on the bed with Cassy and Tabby as sweet Bella just gazed at me before glowing golden feathers erupted around us and I gasped in captivated awe as I saw Bella in a way I have never seen her before and the future disappeared to unpredictability.

She had us mesmerised, dazzled, and under her control, and I was loving it.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
